confecion de amor
by Laureo A
Summary: Ranma a perdido la memoria como hara Akane para que la recuerde?...tiene que recorrer un duro camino Cap.3 arriba
1. Chapter 1

**Confesión de amor** Capitulo 1 Era otro día normal en la casa Tendo bueno normal para ellos claro esta, Ranma perseguía al maestro Happosai ya que este lo habia convertido en mujer para divertirse un rato, también Akane lo perseguía ya que le habia robado una de sus prendas intimas pero como siempre ni entre los dos pudieron atraparl0 ya que se escapo como siempre pero al menos ahora podrían estar tranquilos por un rato. 

Kasumi, por favor podrías prender el baño- dijo una chica de cabello rojo- mientras tanto estaré en el doyo-

-Ranma tu tienes la culpa de que el maestro robara mi ropa intima- le reclamaba Akane, pero el no le presto atención.

Se retiro al doyo para meditar y después entrenar un poco antes de bañarse, (no noto que en el doyo ya habia alguien ahí) Ranma se sentó comenzó con su meditación, la persona que estaba dentro del doyo encendió una varita de incienso (esta varita era de los productos que han salido a lo largo de toda la serie la cual causan cambios de comportamiento en las personas, esta varita en especial era para que quien lo oliera sus sentimientos estuvieran mas presentes en su pensamiento), él estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta del incienso que poco a poco llenaba todo el doyo con su aroma, lo que no habia previsto esa persona era que Akane entraría al doyo y también le afectaría el incienso.

Ranma, Kasumi dice que el baño ya esta listo así que ya puedes meterte a bañar- pero Ranma no le prestaba atención por que hasta ese momento noto el aroma del incienso dentro de la habitación- ¡qué odioso eres, yo tengo que venir hasta acá para avisarte y tu ni siquiera las gracias me das- Akane saco su temida arma secreta, su enorme mazo con el que lanzo a Ranma como en veces anteriores por los aires.

Cuando por fin pudo regresar entro a bañarse, estaba un poco furioso por lo que habia hecho Akane pero mientras pensaba otros pensamientos distintos venían a su mente

Esa Akane como se atreve a lanzarme yo no tengo la culpa de que ese viejo libidinoso le haya robado su ropa intima quien podría querer eso- una voz que casi nunca escuchaba Ranma sonó mas fuerte que otras veces "pues tu por supuesto admítelo Ranma quisieras que las cosas entre tu y Akane fueran distintas pero no sabes como"- yo querer conquistar a esa mari macho jamás no se como puedo tener esa clase de pensamientos-

Mientras tanto Akane sola en su habitación pensaba en quien más que en Ranma por supuesto pero esta vez de manera distinta a como lo hacia siempre

Ranma si supieras lo que siento o más bien si me correspondieras, como desearía que nos lleváramos de manera distinta, no sé que me ha pasado que por fin me doy cuenta de que te amo pero no se como decírtelo si no sé si tu me correspondes

Se tiro en su cama desconsolada por primera vez habia admitido que quería a Ranma pero no podía decírselo por que estaba casi segura de que él quería a otra persona seguramente a Ukyo pensaba ya que eran amigos desde niños y con ella nunca peleaba y siempre le decía que era bonita, en eso se quedo pensando largo rato hasta que se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente fue a despertar como todos los días a su "prometido" al entrar a la habitación lo encontró acostado con Shampoo pero en lugar de golpearlo se fue muy triste ni ella misma sabia por que no lo habia golpeado tal vez ahora sus sentimientos por fin estaban saliéndose de su control y por eso en lugar de furia una gran tristeza la habia embargado, en ese mismo instante salió corriendo de la casa. Ranma despertó tarde así que tuvo que irse a la escuela sin haber desayunado.

Apenas llego a tiempo a clases pero a la hora del almuerzo, llamo a Akane para hablar con ella.

Akane se puede saber por que no me despertaste ahora que te hice- estaba muy molesto con ella pero al mirar el rostro de la joven se dio cuenta que algo habia distinto en su comportamiento.

No te desperté por que estabas con Shampoo y no quise interrumpirlos- en sus ojos se reflejaba mucha tristeza parecía que de un momento a otro iban a llorar- solo para eso me llamaste, ERES UN TONTO- pero no le dijo el acostumbrado te odio ya no podía decírselo por que sabia que no era cierto.

Se fue corriendo pero Ranma la alcanzo, para eso la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, ella al sentir el contacto con el torso de su prometido toda su piel se enchino esa sensación era extraña pero agradable y a la vez le causaba temor.

Bueno la verdad yo quería decirte que yo... - pero no pudo acabar de decirlo por que el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan los interrumpió.

Saotome por que estas abrazando así a mi querida Akane esto lo pagaras caro-se abalanzo sobre Ranma el cual para eludir el golpe tuvo que soltar a Akane y saltar- no te perdonare por tocar a mi querida Akane-

Vamos condiscípulo nunca has podido ganarme acéptalo de una vez, ya me aburre pelear contigo- dijo el joven Saotome con su típica sonrisa- además se me hace tarde otro día-

Volvió a saltar para tomar a Akane por la cintura y llevársela. Ella se sonrojo no se explicaba por que ahora el contacto con su prometido la causaba esa reacción, ni siquiera noto cuando llegaron a la escuela y el la bajo delicadamente.

Akane, siento a verte traído de esa manera pero teníamos que alejarnos de Kuno- si supieras que lo que deseaba era tenerte cerca de mí

Este... no te preocupes Ranma bueno... yo... quería decirte algo- pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidos por una delas prometidas.

Airen que bueno que te encontré, quiero invitarte a un torneo de artes marciales, el premio será un viaje a China- Ranma acepto pero le dijo que la alcanzaría después por que tenia que asistir a clases, claro que realmente lo hacia por que no quería que Akane se enojara con el.

Las clases trascurrieron normales al salir Ranma alcanzo a Akane en al camino por que quería preguntarle algo.

Akane no quieres acompañarme al torneo, me gustaria que me acompañaras para apoyarme- "Necesito que estés a mi lado el solo saber que estas ahí me da ánimos para seguir, al saber que no me dejaras me da la fuerza para ganar"- anda Akane-Chan por favor-

¿Cómo me dijiste, me alegra tanto que me dijeras así, esta bien te acompañare, solo espero que no me hagas quedar mal por favor-"Ranma por fin me tratas mejor como si realmente te importara", ella le sonrió tiernamente el se quedo embobado observando esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Llegaron al torneo el cual se realizaba en un parque cercano, habia muchas personas se podía notar cuales eran los participantes los cuales iban vestidos con muñequeras y rodilleras, también por que muchos eran unos gorilas literalmente. Akane se asusto un poco por que temió que dañaran a Ranma pero al voltear a ver a su prometido vio que solo esbozaba una sonrisa.

Esto será muy fácil Akane, nada mas son un grupo de presumidos regresaremos a tiempo para cenar-"sen ver algo temibles pero Akane esta junto a mi eso es todo lo que necesito para poder vencer a cualquiera", tomo a la chica de la mano lo cual provoco en la chica una reacción de sonrojo y de emoción.

Ranma pero también vinieron Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo Mousse, Asuza, Sasuke, Sentaro y Kuno hasta tu papá vino, se que los has derrotado antes pero pelearan muy duro por el premio -"Ranma si te pasara algo no se que haría pero como decírtelo", apretó la mano que aun tenia de Ranma, este volteo y se limito a sonreírle para reforzarle que estaba seguro de que ganaría.

Lo primero que harían seria una preselección de los candidatos, por medio de luchas para sacar de esa serie de peleas a los que pasarían a los cuartos de final. Para nuestro chico fue fácil el tenia razón le tocaron uno de esos gorilas pero ninguno logro que el tuviera que esforzarse en verdad, también los demás pasaron ( se que la selección suena conocida pero pensé que seria emocionante un torneo con estos chicos ), las peleas quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Octavos De final 

Ryoga Vs Sr. Saotome

Shampoo Vs Kodachi

Konja Vs Maruk

Asuza Vs Ukyo

Sasuke Vs Mousse

Ranma Vs Sentaro

Shadow Vs Kuno

Taro Vs Hiwatari

El primero en pelear fue Ryoga el cual derroto fácilmente al padre de Ranma, después combatió Shampoo y Kodachi aunque fue una batalla reñida perdió Kodachi por que los métodos de Shampoo son mas efectivos. Después dos desconocidos pero uno de estos muy importante en esta historia ya que dejo a su contrincante completamente mal herido y sin conocimiento Konja es el nombre de este tipo tan sanguinario, tuvieron que sacar al tal Maruk en camilla. Después combatió Asuza contra Ukyo pero la primera de estas se retiro por que vio en el estadio algo que le gusto mucho y anda tras esa cosa así que por defaul gano Ukyo. Sasuke contra Mousse que puedo decir fue una pelea que mas bien parecía duelo de magos por que los dos sacaban sus mas grandiosos trucos aunque ellos argumentan que son técnicas secretas y mortales pero al parecer el mejor ilusionista gano o mejor dicho en menos menso de los dos aunque créanme fue un encuentro muy reñido Mousse salió victorioso.

Ahora viene el turno de nuestro chico bueno Sentaro comenzó con sus trampas de siempre por alguna razón Ranma volvió a caer en la trampa del té con paralizador pero se recupero milagrosamente por que nuestro amigo Sentaro no desaprovecho y comenzó a coquetear con la linda Akane, ya saben lo que paso Ranma se le paso el afecto de los puros celos que le dieron y de un solo golpe mando al chico del té muy lejos.

Increíblemente Kuno gano su pelea, por otra parte la ultima pelea la gano Hiwatari, bueno ahora pasaremos a los cuartos de final y las peleas quedaron de la siguiente forma:

Cuartos de final

A esta etapa solo agregare que Ryoga también quedo muy mal herido, por mas que Ranma no aprecie mucho a Ryoga que lo hayan dejado tan mal enfureció mucho al chico de la trenza y por esa razón pase lo que pase peleara contra ese tipo y lo derrotara para limpiar el honor de su amigo-enemigo Ryoga. Akane se encuentra mas preocupada que antes por que si Ryoga no pudo con el tal vez Ranma tampoco pueda eso es lo que piensa ella en este momento.

Semi final

Aunque la pobre de Shampoo perdió no intentara casarse con ese tipo pues lo encontró sádico malo y mezquino no como su "prometido" actual el cual es muy lindo con ella, claro que solo suponemos que piensa esto por que ahora ella fue a dar al hospital como los demás contendientes de Konja con la derrota de Shampoo la furia de Ranma se incremento por que " yo nunca le haría eso a una mujer, un buen practicante de las artes marciales nunca usa toda su fuerza con una mujer".

Por fin llego la pelea que tanto habia esperado Ranma podría vengar a sus amigos y comprobar si en verdad era tan fuerte como aparentaba, antes de la pelea Akane fue a visitarlo a los vestidores.

Ranma por favor no pelees con ese tipo, ya viste como dejo al pobre Ryoga, hasta Shampoo que no me agrada mucho no le tuvo la mas mínima compasión- "Ranma si te pasara algo me moriría por favor no lo hagas"

No te preocupes, además precisamente por lo que le hizo a Shampoo y a Ryoga debo pelear con el por que ellos son mis amigos y no voy a permitir que los trate de esa manera- tomo una de las manos de Akane y la beso ni el mismo supo por que lo hizo solo fue un impulso que lo llevo a realizar tal acción, por eso mismo salió de inmediato corriendo rumbo al estadio donde pelearía.

Mientras Akane de sujetaba la mano que le habia besado Ranma y pensaba que tal vez, si debía decirle sus sentimientos ya que con esa acción parecía que no la odiaba del todo.

Ranma fue el primero en subir al estadio, mientras esperaba a que llegara su contrincante trato de calmarse por que estaba muy enfadado por lo que les habia hecho a sus amigos, se fijo en el publico y vio a todos los demás en las gradas apoyándolo hasta Kuno pero Ranma noto que Akane no estaba con ellos eso le extraño aunque pensó que tal vez habia ido a comprar algo de comer o una cosa así. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su contrincante con Akane amarrada de manos y pies.

Que te parece si hacemos mas emocionante esta pelea lucharemos por tu mujer si ganas es tuya si yo gano me la quedo y nunca volverás a verla

Como te atreves a tratar a Akane como si fuera un animal, pero no como no me dejaras otra opción acepto además esto hará mas interesante la pelea- "Akane no tengo otra opción que pelear para que no te aparten de mi, pero aunque mi vida se vaya en esta pelea no dejare que este tipo te lleve lejos de mi"-Cuando quieras comenzamos

Konja dejo a Akane a un lado de la plancha donde pelearían, Ranma inmediatamente se lanzo al ataque no podía confiarse habia visto las peleas anteriores de ese tipo y era muy peligroso pero su ataque no resulto como el esperaba ya que Konja lo esquivo con gran facilidad como si fuese el ataque de un infante. En cambio cuando el lanzo el ataque a Ranma le costo bastante trabajo esquivarlo aunque no lo logro por completo ya que el golpe lo recibió en un costado, con ese solo golpe logro que nuestro caballo salvaje se doblara de dolor.

Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer Saotome, si es así tu mujer ya es mía- dicho esto lanzo un ataque aun mas brutal que el anterior Ranma ni siquiera pudo ver sus manos, al termino del ataque parecía que ya pelea ya llevaba mucho sus ropas se rasgaron, tenia muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo por lo tanto esteba todo bañado en sangre pero a pesar de tan mal aspecto pudo mantenerse en pie

No es lo mejor que puedo hacer créeme no has visto mis mejores técnicas- lanzo su casi no usado rugido de león, que por algún milagro salió bien y pudo herir si no gravemente al menos algo a Konja- esta es solo una de mis técnicas no saldrás bien de esta pelea por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos

No me hagas reír nunca podrás conmigo- lanzo otro brutal ataque (pobre Ranma no lo creen el tan lindo y tierno) quedo mas mal herido de lo que ya estaba

No se dejaría vencer volteo a ver la razón por la que no perdería allí estaba atada pero no por eso menos hermosa solo con verla sintió que la fuerza la regresaba al cuerpo no la apartarían de su lado.

La batalla se habia alargado demasiado ya casi anochecía Konja tenia algunos golpes pero no se comparaba al estado de Ranma parecía que le hubiera pasado un camión encima o algo peor toda su ropa tenia sangre por las heridas su cara tampoco se habia escapado.

Ríndete yo podría seguir peleando toda la noche pero tu parece que en mínimo ataque te derrotaría- tal vez tenia razón pero aunque así fuera nunca lo admitiría.

En ese momento lo decidió solo podía usar esa técnica que aunque no le agradaba usarla era invencible (vamos ya lo presentían además se ve tan adorable cuando se trasforma) pero esta vez no usaría a Shampoo ya que además no estaba ahí por alguna razón sabia que tal vez torneo acabaría así por eso le pidió a su padre que trajera un gato por si tenia que usarlo. Le indico a su papa que le amarrara al animal para que fuera mas rápida la transformación, esta actitud desconcertó a Konja pero pensó que tal vez su enemigo ya se habia vuelto loco.

MIAUUUUUU

¿Que te pasa Saotome ya que rindes o a caso te has vuelto loco?- pero su voz se escuchaba algo preocupada ya habia escuchado de esa técnica pero no pensó que alguien supiera en verdad realizarla.

Ranma se abalanzo contra su enemigo y lo ataco con toda su furia en menos de un minuto Konja estaba tan herido como Ranma y con ultimo zarpazo termino a su enemigo (quiero aclarar que no lo mato solo lo dejo muy muy lastimado casi como el dejo a Shampoo y a Ryoga) pero esta vez no fue necesario que Akane lo tranquilizara ya que estaba tan débil y habia perdido tanta sangre que se perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó en el consultorio del Doctor Tofu sano y salvo gracias a que Kasumi no fue por pedido de la familia (si hubiera sido así la historia ya se hubiera terminado), Akane estaba a su lado se habia quedado dormida así que el pudo mirarla detenidamente, su cabello el cual ya habia crecido un poco como caía sobre sus hombros, su boca que parecía pedir ser besada, sus pechos tan perfectos, sus piernas en las cuales ya se habia posado para que se pasara el efecto del neko Ken, Ranma sintió como le empezaba a hervir la sangre, también como aumentaba su temperatura con solo verla ahí dormida tan placidamente, se sintió casi asfixiado por su aroma que hasta ese momento comenzó a percibir tan delicado pero tan delicioso, ahora lo entendía la deseaba pero por que no habia dado cuenta antes pero después de eso se asusto la aterraba como seria su vida después de ese descubrimiento le costaría demasiado poder controlarse frente a ella.

Akane si supieras como me muero por poder estar contigo- lo que no supo el es que ella lo escucho " el desea estar conmigo, espero sea verdad"

Bueno Ranma salió del consultorio totalmente recuperado pero debía reposar un poco por precaución, Akane se habia ofrecido para sorpresa de todos para cuidarlo. Durante la primera noche que ella se quedo a vigilarlo en su cuarto (de Ranma aclaro, además su padre no estaba por razones desconocidas), a Ranma le costo mucho trabajo dormirse por que podía percibir el aroma de su querida Akane en toda la habitación ese olor que lo volvía loco, cuando por fin pudo dormirse ella fue la que se quedo muy preocupada no por las heridas de Ranma si no por ella misma no sabia si podría controlarse teniéndolo tan cerca ahora ella era la que percibía el aroma de Ranma era como un ligero olor a mar (Tal vez de cuando nado hasta china) un olor tan varonil y agradable a los sentidos. Se acostó al lado de Ranma en su propio futon... en la mañana de alguna manera (ya saben coincidencias que pasan) despertaron abrazados ella despertó primero pero en lugar de retirarse de inmediato aprovecho para aspirar ese aroma tan delicioso de su prometido, el despertó un poco después pero al igual que ella no se retiro e hizo lo mismo que ella, sus miradas se cruzaron y paso lo mismo que siempre.

Pervertido por que me estabas abrazando- "no se por que no puedo decirte la verdad"

Quien querría abrazar a una marimacho como tu- "Akane por que me haces esto, si al menos me hubieses dicho otra cosa"

Como siempre bajaron discutiendo pero el resto de la familia no les presto atención, Kasumi le entrego un sobre a Ranma en el cual lo felicitaban por ser e ganador y para decirle que el viaje seria el domingo y que podía ir acompañado por una persona.

Ranma creo que debes llevar a Akane-el padre de esta estaba decidido a que solo ellos fueran para que haber si así podían llevarse mejor.

Pero yo por que querría ir con este fenómeno además yo sola, no gracias paso- se levanto y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando una mano la detuvo.

Por favor Akane ven conmigo- "me jugare el todo por el todo en china aun sino puedo curarme debo decirle lo que siento de una buena vez"

Esta bien Ranma, iré contigo- ya se ven la típica alegría de sus papas los dos llorando como locos, Kasumi como siempre impasible y a Nabiki parecía no importarle.

Prepararon todo y el día de la partida fueron todos a despedirlos hasta las histéricas de sus prometidas claro furicas por que Ranma no les pidió ir a ellas pero nada podían hacer. El vuelo fue relativamente corto llegaron a Hong Kong por la tarde, al llegar al hotel cual fue su sorpresa al saber que compartirían la recamara.

Yo no voy a dormir con este pervertido- Akane estaba furica pero además temerosa de que algo pasara entre ellos si se quedaban toda la noche juntos

Lo siento señorita pero todas las habitaciones están ocupadas, no podemos hacer nada

Akane no te preocupes no pasara nada- " a menos que tu lo desearas"

Fueron a dejar sus cosas para después pasear un rato y luego cenar, la habitación era de lo mas elegante, mas bien parecía la suit para lunas de miel. Akane esta muy nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca poder sentir ese aroma que tanto la gustaba y que alteraba sus hormonas, por la noche seria mas difícil poder aparentar.

Llego la noche y los dos se preparaban para dormir, Akane fue al baño a cambiarse se puso un camisón que sus hermanas le habían comprado para esa ocasión "especial" y como les habia prometido que se lo pondría así lo hizo, mientras tanto él se puso un conjunto de pijama negro el cual tenia estampado un dragón en la espalda de color azul el pantalón le quedaba algo pegado e igualmente la camisa lo cual hacia ver sus desarrollados músculos, (por cierto al imaginarlo así me da algo, seguramente a ustedes también mataríamos por estar en el lugar de Akane) cuando salió del baño Akane y le pregunto a Ranma como se veía este no pudo decir nada por que estaba hipnotizado viendo a su prometida, el camisón era azul pero de una tela algo delgada, podía verse a través de ella toda su hermosa figura y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo por primera vez Ranma vio en total plenitud la belleza de su Akane, además de otra reacción que comenzó a nacer dentro de el su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura, sus sentidos se agudizaban podía percibir el aroma que ella despedía, su corazón comenzó a palpitar de un modo desaforado sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su lugar, las manos le sudaban, de pronto se sintió casi asfixiado por solo verla así.

También a ella al verlo se comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas, sintió mucho calor, unas ganas incontenibles de correr, abrazarlo y besarlo y saciar todos los deseos reprimidos en todos esos años que llevaba de conocerlo.

Akane te ves hermosa- "ya no importa que pase no voy a apartarme de ti"- mi Akane... yo quiero...- se habia transformado en alguien mas sin siquiera notarlo, no se detendría saciaría sus deseos esos que solo ella podía saciar.

Ranma que te pasa por que actúas tan...- pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Ranma la beso, eran tan dulces sus labios ella no sabia que hacer primero trato de alejarse de él pero después su resistencia flaqueo y dejo que sus instintos la guiaran, este lo noto, quiso ahondar mas en el beso sorprendentemente ella respondió y abrió su boca para que el pudiera hacer lo que quisiese.

La boca de Ranma comenzó a descender y comenzó a recorrer el cuello de ella, dejaba un rastro caliente por donde pasaba su boca, podía sentir el calor que despedía él era una sensación tan deliciosa, podía sentir como ese calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, la respiración de los dos comenzó a ser agitada Por favor Ranma no siguas pensaba la voz de la nube escarlata pero no pudo pronunciarlo por que no se creía capaz de hacerlo, el por otro lado no quería que ese momento se terminara Akane por fin puedo tenerte como desde hace tiempo lo habia deseado .

El comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la joven cada centímetro y era tal como lo habia soñado tan perfecto y cálido ahora podía recorrerlo a placer... pero todo acabo por que entro sin aviso alguno Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi, todos en la habitación se quedaron helados los amantes al verse interrumpidos y las prometidas al ver tal escena.

Airen por que estas con la niña violenta del mazo- la amazona se acerco rápidamente a ellos con sus bomboris dispuesta a matar a Akane las demás la imitaron pero Ranma se interpuso en su camino, si el no iba a permitir que dañaran a su querida Akane.

VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ TODAS USTEDES- nunca antes lo habían visto tan molesto al parecer la decisión estaba tomada pero...

No lo haremos Ranma mi amor... siento mucho lo que voy a hacer pero no ahí otra opción- lanzo su ya famoso polvo paralizante el cual cayo encima de la pareja dejándolos inmóviles.

Vamonos Ranma mi amor- las tres se fueron pero se llevaron consigo a Ranma, Akane solo pudo ver como se lo llevaban, por mas que quería no podía mover ni un músculo.

Lo llevaron a una casona abandonada donde al parecer ellas se habían quedado todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí (las pobres no tenían para un hotel, mas bien era para que no las detectaran mientras buscaban a su querido Ranma), como el seguía sin poder moverse pudieron darle a beber un extraño brebaje que olía a rayos ( otro producto de China, para hacer que el olvide lo que habia hecho las ultimas 42 horas) cuando pudo moverse de nuevo el brebaje ya habia hecho efecto el no sabia ni por que estaba ahí, sus lindas prometidas le dijeron que él las habia invitado a ir a China, pero que ya se habían terminado las vacaciones y debían regresar mañana mismo a Japón, ya saben es algo inocente y se lo trago por completo aunque pensaba que algo no encajaba del todo en su historia.

Por otra en el hotel Akane se recupero pero como no conocía nada por esos sitios no corrió a buscar a Ranma aunque eso hubiese deseado, no tenia opción mas que esperar que el volviera ¿pero si no lo hacia, ¿qué podría hacer, su respuesta entro en forma de flecha con una carta atada.

Ranma regresara mañana a Japón junto con sus "prometidas", te sugiero hagas lo mismo, confía.

Akane no supo si creer o no pero debía hacerlo, no tenia otra opción mañana regresaría y ahora si buscaría a su Ranma para alejarlo de esas arpías que siempre se entrometían en su camino ( la hora de dormir fue lo peor por que estaba aun con los sentidos muy alterados por lo que habia pasado antes), ahora nada la detendría para poder estar al lado de Ranma y menos ahora que sabia que era plenamente correspondida, solo esperaba encontrarlo completo y sin ninguna técnica rara, curita o cualquier otra cosa que sus demás "prometidas" podrían haberle hecho para que no recordara lo que habia pasado o hasta para que la olvidara de ella (si supiera lo que le estaban haciendo tal vez las habría matado a las tres) .

Se lo llevaron en el primer vuelo a Japón y cuando llegaron le hornearon un pastel para la bienvenida a Japón, ( esa cosa traía un polvo extraño para que al primer nombre dijeran olvidara el dueño y todos los recuerdos que tenían que ver con el) ya saben el ni tardo ni perezoso se comió entero el pastel después de que esperaron unos minutos consumaron su plan diciendo el nombre de Akane y después le preguntaron

Airen tu saber ¿Dónde esta Akane?

¿Akane quien es esa persona no la recuerdo?

No importa Ran-Chan por favor descansa mañana te llevaremos a tu casa.

Pero yo solo puedo irme no me siento mal ni nada por el estilo- dijo esta tratando de marcharse pero ellas no se lo permitieron- por favor déjenme ir en el doyo deben estar preocupados.

Pero Ranma mi amor te preparamos un banquete para la cena- esas fueron las palabras mágicas bueno eso y que a la comida le pusieron polvos para dormirlo, pobre con tanta cosa va a acabar todo pacheco.

Akane por otro lado llego a Japón sola y triste por la tarde, se dirigió directo al doyo esperando que Ranma hubiera logrado escapar y estuviera esperándola ahí, pero cual fue su decepción al no encontrarlo.

Familia ya llegue- todos salieron para recibirla pero se extrañaron al no ver a Ranma con ella

Hija ¿Por qué no esta Ranma contigo?

Por que sus locas prometidas lo secuestraron pensé que habia logrado escapar y estaría aquí, ahora no se que hacer no se donde podrían tenerlo

Tenemos que buscarlo quien sabe que podrían hacerle sobre todo la loca hermana de Kuno- Nabiki parecía algo molesta raro en ella que casi siempre se mantenía al margen de las cosas.

Pero antes de que hubieran organizado la búsqueda el desaparecido estaba entrando por la puerta del comedor, de alguna manera habia logrado escapar de sus "prometidas", todos los recibieron muy alegres pero cuando se acerco Akane...

Disculpa, ¿te conozco?- eso dejo helada a Akane unas horas antes casi se habia entregado a él y ahora la desconocía.

¿de que hablas soy Akane tu prometida, pero ¿qué te hicieron esas locas?- nadie en la habitación podía creer lo que pasaba.

Lo siento pero yo no estoy comprometido con nadie, solo recuerdo que vivo aquí por que mi padre es amigo del Señor Tendo- Akane se acerco a Ranma con el puño en alto y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo no pudo hacerlo solo comenzó a llorar, no podía creer eso que escuchaba aunque ahora sabia por lo que habia pasado Ranma cuando ella lo habia olvidado.

Ranma, ¿Cómo es que no recuerdas a Akane, ¿qué te dieron esas chicas?- El señor Tendo puso su cara de demonio

Bueno ellas me hornearon un pastel por nuestro regreso a Japón del viaje que habíamos hecho a China ellas y yo al menos eso me dijeron- "por que esta chica se ve tan alterada, y por que mi corazón late tan rápido al verla"- pero no recuerdo que hicimos en nuestra estancia en China.

A Akane le dieron ganas de llorar el la habia olvidado por completo y también habia olvidado lo que habia pasado en el hotel ¿por que a ella ahora que ya podría estar a su lado sin mascaras la habia olvidado?.

**Nota de la autora: bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi final para Ranma, se que tal vez lo del torneo no los haya convencido por que aun no perfecciono la crónica de las peleas pero creo que están aceptables, solo me resta decirles que espero les guste y lean los siguientes capítulos. **

**Para mandar sus comentarios, criticas o lo que sea mi mail es luego. Atte. Laureo**


	2. El camino para recuperar el pasado

Confesión de Amor

Capitulo 2: El camino para recuperar el pasado

Ranma, ¿como es posible que no la recuerdes?

Le habían hecho un largo y exhaustivo interrogatorio sobre todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí, contestaba bien todo menos cuando se trataba de algún recuerdo que tuviera que ver con Akane, sabia que estaba comprometido pero dijo que aun no elegía a alguna de las dos hijas del señor Tendo, recordaba a Kuno pero no sabia por que este lo odiaba tanto. Entonces Akane le pregunto que si no recordaba cuando estaban en China los dos en el hotel.

Lo siento pero no tengo el gusto de conocerte y menos podría haber compartido contigo una habitación

¡Ranma, no me hagas esto, por favor, recuérdame! ...

Comenzó a llorar por que esa indeferencia que ahora mostraban los ojos de su querido caballo de guerra la mataban, hasta hubiera preferido un "flaca desgarbanzada" pero que él la reconociera, Kasumi vio a su hermana tan triste y alterada que propuso que visitaran al doctor Tofu quizá él tendría la solución.

Iré si lo quieres Kasumi pero por favor no nos acompañes por que si no, no saldré vivo de ahí.

¿Recuerdas al doctor Tofú?- pregunto la Nabiki

Claro el siempre me curaba de esos horribles accidentes... pero por ¿que me ocurrían tan seguido?... siempre parecía que me hubieran dado una paliza tal vez algún gorila,(plap).. por que hiciste eso, que chica tan rara eres te acabo de conocer y me estas golpeando sin razón alguna.

Ranma yo te acompañare con él doctor Tofú, creo que el es único que nos pueda ayudar

Esta bien pero no me vuelvas a golpear.

Cuando iban en camino Ranma, iba muy callada sabia que no recodaba algo pero que, además presentía que era algo de suma importancia, mientras estaba pensando es esto de repente se vio atacado por una sombrilla roja.

Ranma, infame ¿cómo es posible que digas que no recuerdas a Akane?- el chico se veía molesto pero también algo preocupado

Hola Ryoga hace mucho no te veía, hasta donde fuiste aparar esta vez.

Esa ofensa la olvidare el día de hoy por que es mas importante que recuperes tu memoria...- tomo a Ranma y lo llevo aparte de donde estaba Akane- Debes recuperar la memoria para que te pueda quitar a Akane honorablemente, además me mata verla tan triste.

Pero Ryoga yo no conozco a esa chica si te gusta quédatela

¡No, solo lo haré cuando recuperes la memoria, creo que renunciare a su amor me dio cuenta cuanto te ama por su manera de mirarte y además a estado tan angustiada...

¡Chicos se nos hará tarde para ver al doctor!

Ranma no me separare de ti hasta que estés normal de nuevo

Como quieras Ryoga.

Llegaron al consultorio del doctor Tofu y después de oír a Ranma les dio su opinión.

Creo que le dieron polvos de memoria...

¿qué es eso doctor?- pregunto Ryoga

Pues son unos polvos chinos que se le agregan a algún postre, cuando la persona se lo come y alguien le menciona un nombre este olvida todo los recuerdos que tengan que ver con esa persona y hasta sus sentimientos por ella.

Y no ahí nada que podamos hacer doctor- la nube escarlata estaba muy consternada por lo que dijo el doctor

Bueno la única manera de que se recupere seria ir con el sabio Yastyu y explicarle lo sucedido el siempre tiene algún remedio para ese tipo de males

Y, ¿dónde se encuentra ese sabio?

Vive en la sima de la montaña Naraku, pero no seria nada fácil llegar ahí múltiples trampas y se dice que maleficios

Bien gracias doctor por su ayuda, no importa de todas maneras iremos

Salieron los tres, Ryoga y Akane estaban preocupados pero Ranma estaba de los mas tranquilo, comenzaba a pensar que realmente no habia olvidado nada importante. Al llegar a casa y comunicarles lo que les habia dicho el doctor Tofu todos se alarmaron, pero los chicos estaban decididos a ir y para su sorpresa Mousse apareció diciendo que el también iría ( claro a el para nada le convenía que Ranma hubiera olvidado a Akane), así con la ayuda de ellos dos seguro seria mas fácil llegar a la sima de la montaña, Ranma iría por que le pareció divertido y seria un buen entrenamiento pero no por otra razón, decidieron que mañana mismo partirían así que Ryoga se quedo en la habitación de Ranma para que estuvieran seguros de que no se perdería cuando mas lo necesitaban.

Durante la noche Ranma vio flachazos de algunos recuerdos que tenían a la chica violenta que le habia pegado, una horas antes, en unos tenia el cabellos largo, recordó una obra donde ellos se besaban, recordó que la salvo de un tipo raro... pero por que él se preocupaba tanto por esa desconocida... también se vio a si mismo con la peliazul besándose, tocándose, dios ¿que era todo eso?.

Demonios, por que veo en sueños a la chica esa, pero ahora tenga hambre iré por algo a la cocina.

Salió del cuarto donde estaban profundamente dormidos su papá convertido en panda y Ryoga, al pasar por el comedor vio a Akane estaba sentada afuera mirando el estanque parecía triste y preocupada.

Ranma... por que no me recuerdas... ahora que podríamos estar juntos, esas locas hacen que me olvides y no se como hacer que recuperes tu pasado... nuestro pasado

La nube escarlata comenzó a llorar, al ver esto al chico sintió un dolor en el pecho ver triste a esa chica le hacia sentir tristeza también, no se atrevía a cercarse pensó que la haría sentir mas triste, así que mejor para él y para ella se fue a la cocina. Al estar ahí se preparo un sándwich, cuando estaba comiendo entro la chica, los dos de miraron por un momento, los ojos de ella reflejaban una inmensa tristeza y hasta desolación, en los de él habia como un abismo ante la falta de algo, después sus miradas se desviaron.

Hola Ranma, ¿qué haces tan noche despierto?

Bueno me dio hambre... Akane, así te llamas, ¿no?

Esa pregunta casi fue una puñalada en el corazón como era posible que esas arpías fueran tan crueles y le hubieran quitado lo mas preciado que tenia Akane en la vida... el amor de su prometido que aunque era inconfesado existía y la hacia querer despertar cada día para poder ver esos ojos azules tan profundos como al mar en los que le encantaba verse reflejada y comprobar que solo a ella la miraba y solo por ella se preocupaba, pero ahora esa simple pregunta la enterraba en una angustia sin remedio, pero trato de no mostrarlo no debía abatirlo mas de lo que seguro ya estaba.

Si ese es mi nombre, mañana iras con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Supongo que si Ryoga no me perdonaría que no fuera, además si ustedes dicen que olvide algo deseo recuperarlo, después de todo un hombre esta incompleto sin sus recuerdos- le brindo una sonrisa cálida pero vacía de amor.

Entonces nos vemos mañana buenas noches, Ranma- dijo algo cabizbaja la chica.

Una vez un su habitación solo quiso romper algo desquitarse con alguien por hacerle esa mala pasada pero no habia con quien desquitarse solo estaba su cama así que comenzó a golpearla pensando que era alguna de esas locas desconsideradas pero se lastimo su puño en uno de sus ataques y entonces paro de golpear, se sentó en su cama y se puso a observar la luna, ¿por qué la vida le ponía esa prueba, ¿acaso no era suficiente que se fuera a entregar a él, ahora debía rescatar los recuerdos de Ranma al costo que fuera, estaba decidida, ahora ella realmente apreciaba el cariño de Ranma aunque no se lo demostrara ella sabia que existía pero ahora ni eso tenia.

Ranma al pasar por la habitación de Akane pudo oír los golpes, ojala pudiera recordarla , siguió en dirección a su cuarto, él mismo se sentía incompleto que una parte importante de al habia sido arrancada pero al parecer aquello era tan importante que habia dejado huella.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano unos por su pronta partida otros por que querían saber que el grupo se marchaba sin mayores percances (ósea las tres lindas prometidas) para beneplácito de todos nada malo paso y el grupo de "rescate" pudo partir, como una medida de precaución a Ryoga le ataron una cuerda de la cual a su vez también ataron a Ranma para que uno no se perdiera y el otro no se arrepintiera y quisiera regresar.

Llegaron a las faldas de la montaña Naraku, junto al camino para subir habia una inscripción:

Viajero debes tener cuidado con los peligros que tendrás que enfrentar durante tu ascensión a la cima de la montaña, recuerda que solo podrás llegar si tu deseo por subir a ver al sabio es muy grande

Los chicos no se atemorizaron por la advertencia solo siguieron su camino como si tal advertencia no hubiese estado ahí, al comenzara subir pudieron notar que un poco mas adelante se alzaba una hilera de puertas pero no entendieron el propósito de las puertas si solo se podía ir en una dirección, pero al llegar vieron otro rotulo que decía.

**Viajeros deben separarse si vienen en grupo cada uno deberá tomar su propio camino para llegar a la cima, si todos tienen el mismo deseo de llegar volverán a encontrarse un poco mas adelante...**

El grupo solo volteo a verse el uno al otro eso no estaba dentro de los planes pero al parecer no tenían otra opción que seguir las instrucciones, cada una escogió una puerta y entro por ella no sin antes despedirse de los demás temporalmente al menos eso esperaban.

**Nota de la autora: bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo ahora he tenido mas tiempo para escribir por que ya estoy de vacaciones pero en tiendo se que es algo corto esta capitulo pero el otro será mucho mas interesante en este no ocurrió nada tan emocionante pero en el otro leerán algunas cosas interesantes sobre nuestro chicos.**

**Bueno una cosa que les quisiera pedir es que me manden sus correos y me comenten como quieren que termine el fic si solo quieren la declaración de amor o quieren algo mas "profundo" entienden a lo que me refiero. Bueno sin mas por ahora nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y gracias por leer mi fic. Lau**


	3. valorando el amor

Bueno en este capitulo nos concentraremos en lo que pasa Akane al entrar por esa puerta, así que no será muy largo, y perdonen si es algo bueno no muy interesante, una vez dicho esto comenzamos...

**Confesión de amor**

Capitulo 3: Valorando el amor 

TENGO TODO EXCEPTO A TI

Música: Juan Carlos Calderón

Letra: Juan Carlos Calderón

Interprete: Luis miguel

Akane al a través la puerta que eligió lo primero que percibió fue una enorme oscuridad, pensó que tal vez seria una trampa pero que otra opción tenia, así que se adentro en la oscuridad sin saber a ciencia a cierta que es lo que le esperaba, de repente escucho una voz.

Ahora Akane podrás ver tus propios recuerdos en los cuales aparece esa persona a la que deseas salvar para que observes mejor los detalles que antes no habías visto, además podrás escuchar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

¿quién esta ahí, salga...

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo vio como ante ella se desarrollaba el recuerdo de cuando habían aparecido en su casa Ranma y su padre, recodaba muy bien eso era al momento preciso donde su vida cambio por completo, pero ahora noto la mirada de Ranma no era precisamente de indiferencia por ella, después todo el enredo que paso cuando descubrieron que era varón y ella lo golpeo por burlase de ella, " esa chica por que no es mas amable... es bella pero muy violenta", eso la chica jamás se lo habría esperado y menos por parte de Ranma siempre él habia creído que era bonita pero ella con su actitud lo habia hecho que se comportara así de huraño con ella.

**Se ve que no te voy**

**Se ve que no me vas**

**Se ve que en realidad**

**Solo me quieres**

**Como a un amigo mas**

**Como algo de siempre**

Pasamos a otro recuerdo, la llegada de Shampoo y cuando habia tratado de golpear a Akane, " no dejare que la lastimes ya la he metido en bastantes líos", también cuando la chica de China lo habia besado sorpresivamente "o no se enfadara, por que siempre tiene que ser así", por ultimo en esa serie de recuerdos cuando Ranma le mostró la verdad a la amazona y esta se fue tan triste "lo siento Shampoo pero no puedo permitir que esto sigua así de por si ella parece odiarme con esto me detestara aun mas", la peliazul de repente se sintió muy mal ella siempre lo habia tratado tan mal y a pesar de eso el siempre trataba de protegerla.

Ya ves me equivoque 

**Creí que eras feliz**

**Pensaba que yo lo tenia**

**Todo**

**Tantos amigos, caprichos**

**Amores locos**

Ahora te das cuenta de lo mal que lo has juzgado y aun así el cada día se enamoraba mas de ti.

¿qué propósito tiene que vea todo esto?

Es para que la próxima vez que lo veas lo aprecies mas... aprecies mas su amor.

Aparecieron los recuerdos de cuando habia peleado contra Shampoo y esta lo habia hecho olvidar a Ranma, ahora sabia lo que habia sentido el pobre en esos momentos en el que ella se portaba tan fría y dura con él, "Akane como duele que me trates de esta manera si no llegaras a recuperarte no se que haré... pero no debes angustiarte haré lo que sea para que me recuerdes si es necesario ir a China lo are, es mas haría cualquier cosa por ti".

Después aparecieron los recuerdos de cuando Ranma no podía transformarse de nuevo en hombre por el toque de gato, " como se supone que algún día podré estar junto a Akane si conservo esta forma", hasta ese momento fue que la chica pensó en como solo ella podía calmarlo cuando usaba le técnica del Neko-Ken, eso debía significar algo serio por que solo a alguien a quien aprecie mucho puede calmarlo.

En seguida la mayor prueba de que ella le importaba fue la pelea que tuvieron con la pareja dorada del patinaje artístico y como Ranma amenazo a Mikado que si tocaba a Akane él mismo lo mataría, además de cómo no la soltó cuando estuvieron atrapados en el torbellino del adiós aunque se llevo un buen golpe nunca la soltó, " no te soltare nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara... no dejare que te golpees contra la pared aunque con este golpe muera sabré que tu estas a salvo me tranquilizara", cuando lo tomo de la mano para pedirle que no siguiera peleando "en serio tanto te preocupo eso me hace sentir tan feliz ojala hubiera una manera de que te lo dijera".

**Tengo todo excepto a ti**

**Y el sabor de tu piel**

**Bella como el sol de abril**

**Que absurdo el día en que**

**soñé**

Que eras para mi 

Ahora uno de esos pocos momentos tranquilos donde nadie los interrumpía y él la veía entrenar, " Akane ahora en estos momentos cuando puedo observarte todo lo que desee me doy cuenta que lo único que me falta para ser completamente feliz es que me correspondieras en este amor tan profundo que te tengo, antes de conocerte pensaba que tenia todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo me engañaba a mi mismo, te necesito si tan solo pudiera decírtelo", pero como siempre la escena termino en pelea y el muy enfadado con él mismo por amarla de esa manera tan irracional que lo hacia ser tan torpe e irascible.

Después el entrenamiento en la montaña cuando Ryoga aprendió el truco de la explosión a ella en lo personal ese recuerdo no le agradaba mucho se habia angustiado mucho por Ranma pero también se habia enfadado mucho con él, "Akane esta vez ya no que pensar la verdad hubiese sido mejor que no asistieras podrían lastimarte además tu presencia me pone nervioso y no entreno como es debido por que solo pienso en hacerlo cien para impresionarte".

**Tengo todo excepto a ti**

**Y la humedad de tu**

**Cuerpo**

**Te me has hecho porque**

**Si**

**Seguir las huellas de tu**

**Olor**

Loco por tu amor 

Siguieron pasando muchos mas recuerdos algunos que ella misma guardaba con mucho cariño y que por esos mismo se habia quedado tan enamorada de ese "fenómeno", al finalizar todos los recuerdos la voz volvió a dirigirse a la peliazul.

Ahora dime pequeña que has notado que antes por ciertas circunstancias no habías visto

Bueno creo que en realidad nunca habia apreciado del todo el cariño que Ranma me tiene por que siempre lo menos precio y pienso que en realidad le gusta alguna de sus otras prometidas

Muy bien contestado ahora de veras enfrentar tu mayor temor y hago que lo enfrentes por que tiene que ver con esa persona si logras vencer ese miedo podrás pasar y seguir tu camino hacia la cima

Esta bien enfrentare lo que sea...

Bien eso lo veremos

**Se ve que no te voy**

**Se ve que no me vas**

**Pues tengo todo excepto**

**Tu mirada**

**Y sin tus ojos**

**Mis ojos ya no ven nada**

Frente a Akane apareció Ranma pero habia algo distinto que la chica no reconoció de inmediato, él parecía normal pero por que no sentía deseos de acercarse a él.

Akane hay algo que debes saber yo amo a Ukyo ella siempre me ha gustado pero mi padre no me permitía decírtelo por que pensó que seria muy cruel... pero ahora he tomado mi decisión y me casare con ella.

Pero Ranma...- pero luego al sentir su presencia vio que no se trataba de su Ranma aun así debía responderle algo ya que su miedo de Akane era que el chico de la coleta no le correspondiera- esta bien Ranma acepto lo que me dices pero podrías darme las razones por las que la prefieres a ella y no a mi.

Por donde empezar a ya se ella siempre me trata bien además de que si sabe cocinar, es bonita, ha sido mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y muchas otras cosas.

Bueno tienes razón pero puedo decirte algo antes de que te marches

Claro

Entonces solo te diré que yo siempre he estado ahí para ayudarte, aconsejarte, alentarte para seguir peleando, y como dices tu muchas otras cosas mas...

Eso no lo niego pero ¿cual es la razón por la que haces todo eso?

Una muy simple pero que me parece la mas correcta... por que te amo demasiado pienso a veces.

En serio me amas, ¿por que nunca me lo demuestras?

Por miedo a tu rechazo y pierda la amistad que tenemos.

Akane gracias por todo, aun si no logro recordarte algo dentro de mi siempre te amara

Ranma desapareció, entonces Akane entendió que se trataban de los recuerdo que el chico habia perdido y por eso se notaba algo raro en el.

Muy bien hecho Akane has logrado pasar la prueba solo por ultimo te dejare a solas contigo misma para que puedas analizar mas a fondo tus sentimientos ya que adelante será de mucha importancia que tengas en claro todos tus sentimientos

Esta bien además creo que lo necesito con todo lo que ha pasado un momento te paz para poder pensar sin sentirme tan presionada.

**Tengo todo excepto a ti**

**Y el sabor de tu piel**

**Bella como el sol de abril**

**Que absurdo el día en que**

**soñé**

**Que eras para mi**

Ante ella apareció otra persona pero esta vez se trataba de ella misma, la chica que apareció solo sonrió al parecer la que debía hablar era la Akane real.

Hola, en verdad necesito preguntarte tantas cosas como ¿por que amo a Ranma si es tan... peculiar?

Eso es algo complejo de responder pero intentare que me comprendas lo mejor posible, una de las razones es por que en algunas cosas en muy parecido a ti como en el amor a las artes marciales, lo testarudo e irascible que son por eso explotan tan rápido cuando están cerca. Por otra parte por que no se comporta contigo como los otros muchacho él siempre finge indiferencia hacia ti y tu no estabas acostumbrada a eso sino a que todos estuvieran a tus pies, eso te hace querer estar con él para saber por que demonios no te hace caso.

Eso me parece muy racional y creo que tienes razón aunque fingía que me era molesto pelear con todos los chicos del colegio me hacia sentir importante, hermosa pero cuando el llego y me comenzó a llamar fea y desgarbanzada me dio mucha curiosidad por saber por que yo no le atraía como pasaba con los demás chicos. Pasando a otro tema ¿por que no puedo tratarlo con cariño?

Eso no es tan difícil, crees que si te portas cariñosa con Ranma este se burlara de tus sentimientos y no quieres que te lastime.

Sabes esta platica me a aclarado muchas cosas que creí que no sentía o no pasaban pero ahora se que sin el cariño de Ranma aunque sea el poco que demuestra me siento mal, que necesito la cercanía aunque sea momentánea de su cuerpo, esos besos fugases pero que me llenan de alegría por mucho tiempo.

Bueno ahora debes seguir y recuperar todo eso que amas, nos vemos y sabes deberías escucharme mas seguido..

Tratare de hacerlo

**Me sobra juventud**

**Me muero por vivir**

**Pero me faltas tu**

**Tengo todo excepto a ti**

**Y la humedad de tu**

**Cuerpo**

**Te me has hecho porque**

**Si**

**Seguir las huellas de tu**

**Olor**

**Loco por tu amor**

La otra Akane desapareció y en ese preciso instante apareció una luz a lo lejos lo cual parecía la salida, la chica corrió muy entusiasmada hacia ella por fin toda duda se habia despejado, ahora mas que nunca lucharía por su amor hacia su Ranma.

**Nota de la autora: bueno espero no les resulte del todo tedioso este capitulo pero creo que Akane merecía algo de protagonismo además teníamos que analizar todos los traumas de la nube escarlata que a tantos gusta, bueno en el próximo capitulo veremos que es lo que enfrentan los demás pero el de los tres chicos será en un solo capitulo así que no se enfaden, por que si les dijera que seria por cada uno un capitulo me lincharían, además de que no entiendo tan bien la cabeza de Ryoga y de Mousse, además quiero pasar a la pelea y que todos gocemos de un poco de acción y luchas... sangre, sangre me oigo algo sádica verdad, bueno hasta pronto a se me olvido decirles manden sus opinión de cómo quieres que acabe el fic si solo quieren la declaración de amor o algo un poco mas intenso envíenlo a mi mail adiosito.**

**Atte. Laureo**


	4. tres caminos distintos

**Confesión de amor**

Capitulo 4: Tres caminos distintos 

AMANTE DEL AMOR

Música: Juan Carlos Calderón

Letra: Juan Carlos Calderón

Interprete: Luis miguel

Los chicos entraron cada una por una puerta distinta fue lo ultimo que pudo ver Ryoga antes de entrar por la puerta que habia seleccionado, después solo vio un escenario muy bien iluminado al acercarse una voz le dijo.

Ahora veamos algunos los recuerdos fueron los que hicieron que te "enamoraras de Akane Tendo.

¿quién eres como sabes que amo a Akane?

Yo se todo de ti, te conozco mejor que nadie... soy tu corazón así que siéntate y mira.

El chico aun no muy convencido tomo asiento y el telón del escenario de inmediato se abrió, era el primer momento que habia visto a Akane en realidad ella no la gusto a primera vista ya que solo estaba interesado en la venganza, el chico de la pañoleta se puso a pensar en ello.

Ahora debes comprender algunas cosas, como puedes recordar ella no te cautivo desde el primer momento, cuando la conociste solo te pareció una mujer normal como cualquier otra... pasaremos al momento cuando te enamoraste de ella.

Estaba transformado es cerdo y corría por la casa para escapar de Ranma, Akane lo defendió y para tranquilizarlo le dio un beso en le nariz que casi era como si se lo hubiese dado en la boca, solo la amo por eso, como es posible que todo mi cariño se basa solo en ese momento tan... bueno en realidad me parece mágico .

¿mágico?, por dios Ryoga piensa con la cabeza fría ella estaba besando al cerdo, en realidad ella nunca te a besado a ti como humano, en realidad ella te gusta por que siempre se a portado muy amable contigo pero nunca has puesto atención en como te mira solo lo hace como si fueras un buen amigo, nada mas.

No ella estoy seguro me corresponderá es solo que no me atrevo a decírselo.

Debes reaccionar Ryoga y aceptarlo ella nunca podrá amarte, solo que te quieres como amigo es mas como un amigo de su prometido.

**Mi prisión, mi libertad**

**Mi oscuridad y mi**

Lucero Mezcla de brisa y 

**Tempestad**

**Así te quiero**

Ranma entro y vio que habia entrado al doyo de los Tendo lo cual le pareció muy raro y aun mas raro al verse así mismo sentado al parecer esperando a alguien.

Que bueno que has llegado te estaba esperando

A mi pero ¿por qué?

Para pelear por Akane

Por esa chica violenta que apenas conozco, no lo creo tal vez pelearía por Ukyo pero por esa no

¿Estas seguro?

Apareció la chica de la que estaban hablando, ( de acuerdo yo sola me enredaría con los dos ranmas así que le diremos simplemente impostor al que es una ilusión y al verdadero pues Ranma, con esto será mas fácil) la peliazul se acerco al impostor y simplemente lo beso, esto causo gran ira en Ranma aunque ni el mismo entendía por que pero sabia que no podía permitir que aquella escena siguiera.

Bueno si quieres pelear eso haremos pero deja de hacer eso

No dijiste que no te importaba, pero bueno peleemos

El impostor fue el primero en atacar al parecer también tenia las mismas habilidades que el verdadero, pero esto no intimido a Ranma así que aplico la técnica de las castañas contra su adversario aunque a este no le costo ninguna dificultad esquivar su ataque en cambio logro golpear a Ranma en el estomago este solo se doblo un poco con el golpe pero en seguida se recupero y utilizo la técnica del dragón ascendente la cual la causo un severo golpe a su adversario, el impostor realizo al rugido de León que le dio de lleno a Ranma y le rasgo su ropa y le causo varias heridas en todo el cuerpo.

**Mi pasión, mi corazón**

**Lluvia de mayo, sol de**

Invierno 

**Que me estas dando, que**

**Tendrás**

**Tal vez encanto, veneno**

Mousse, por su parte en cuanto entro vio a su querida Shampoo pero habia algo distinto en ella que el no pudo decir que era pero sabia que no era igual que siempre, se acerco a ella y seta sin aviso lo beso nunca se hubiera esperado esa reacción por parte de su amor pero no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar por el beso, pero al estarla besando fue que descubrió la diferencia ella jamás hubiera hecho eso por mucho que el lo deseara de esa manera así que se separo de ella.

Quien eres?, Shampoo nunca haría eso por mas que esa mi deseo

Lo se por eso precisamente lo hago tus sentimientos no interferirán ni ayudaran al propósito de la misión de tus amigos así que seria mejor que regresaras a casa.

No debo quedarme... no solo lo hago por que si Saotome la recuerda tal vez por fin se decida a declarársele a Akane si no por que con todo este tiempo que he compartido con ellos les he tomado un gran aprecio aunque no lo demuestre.

¿Cómo es posible eso, si Saotome es según tu un enemigo por querer casarse con Shampoo?

Si pero con el tiempo que ha pasado he notado que el realmente no quiere casarse con Shampoo si no con esa otra mujer y yo veré que eso pase por que los dos has sido muy amables conmigo.

Sabes me simpatizas creo que te ayudare para que te vaya un poco mejor en el aspecto romántico de tu vida...

**Amante del amor**

**Quisiera ser la**

**Enredadera**

**Que sube por tu piel de**

**Seda**

**Beberme tu pasión**

**Amarte entera**

**Amante del Amor**

Tienes razón... es solo que en la razón por la que la amo te equivocas no es solo por que es amable conmigo sino es por su manera de ser nunca se rinde no aparenta debilidad solo por agradar a los demás ella simplemente no teme ser ella misma.

Bien Ryoga has pasado la prueba tu amor es puro y además creo que serias capaz de todo por ver feliz a tu amor, solo una pregunta mas ¿estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu amor por que ella sea feliz, auque no fuese contigo?.

Esa es la razón por la que me encuentro aquí, si mi amor fuera egoísta pensaría que eso es lo mejor que me podía pasar que el la olvidara pero cuando vi al rostro de Akane mi corazón se partió al notar esa enorme tristeza en sus ojos a ella en verdad le duele que el no la recuerde y eso me mata a mi también por eso he decidido que are que el la recuerde y después tratare de olvidarla.

Sabes eres muy bueno pero por ese amor tuyo no has notado que ahí alguien a quien le gustas tal vez no sea muy notorio pero no le eres del todo indiferente.

¿qué le gusto a alguien?.

Se puso color escarlata, el siempre era así cuando de hablar se asuntos del amor se trataban pero que podiamos hacer, su corazón le dijo que se fijara mejor en las personas que lo rodeaban y entonces le mostró a una de las prometidas de Ranma, era Ukyo nunca hubiese pensado que era ella pero ahora que lo pensaba para el, ella tampoco le era del todo indiferente después de todo ella era muy hermosa y aunque no habia tenido muchas oportunidades para charlar con ella le parecía una chica interesante e independiente.

Vamos Ryoga deja de ponerte rojo, ha muchas chicas les pareces atractivo aunque tu no lo creas, solo las veces que has ido a la escuela Furinkan muchas mujeres se quedan viéndote y diciendo que eres muy guapo... por tu bien creo que deberías intentar olvidar a Akane con otra persona no se si con Ukyo o con alguien mas pero eso será lo mejor.

Tienes razón, pero por ahora debo hacer lo ultimo por mi amor Akane y no regresare hasta ver que ellos dos son felices de nuevo juntos...

Bien dicho ahora puedes marcharte pero recuerda esta conversación y tenla presente siempre.

Lo haré gracias por todo.

Le escenario desapareció y en su lugar vio una puerta que al parecer era la salida Ryoga corrió hacia ella sabia que ahora después de esa platica nada volvería a ser igual y tal vez podría encontrar la felicidad aunque no fuera con Akane, después de todo Ukyo no estaba del todo mal y al menos sabia cocinar muy bien.

**Mi placer, mi dolor**

**Mi sensatez y mi locura**

**Lo has sido todo para mi**

**Amor violento, ternura**

Él no se daría por vencido debía salir adelante por sus amigos y por que la escena de ese beso aun le rondaba por la cabeza, lo cual hacia que le hirviera la sangre de ira, aun tan herido como se encontraba no se dejaría vencer por ese tipo aunque el hecho de que fuera idéntico a él lo desconcertaba un poco pero ya habia tenido que enfrentarse a si mismo antes y si logro vencer a su sombra podría vencer a este también.

Mejor ríndete Saotome nunca podrás derrotarme, aunque sea igual que tu ahí algo que me hace superior a ti

Según tu. ¿qué te hace superior a mi?

Yo si tengo una razón por la cual pelear... esa chica es mi razón la amo y peleare por ella hasta la muerte, pero tu en cambio no tienes ninguna razón para pelear.

Claro que la tengo, yo...

Su contrincante no le permitió terminar la frase, ya que lo habia golpeado en la cara lo cual mando a Ranma unos metros lejos del impostor, se levanto de inmediato y corrió para golpear al maldito no fue nada cortés al golpearlo de esa manera cuando se suponía que estaban hablando, así que no tendría compasión con él, se lanzo hacia él centralizando todas sus fuerzas en su puño derecho y lanzo el golpe que le proveyó justo en el estomago al impostor, este escupió sangre por causa del impacto, se arrodillo en el suelo para tratar de restablecerse, pero Ranma no le proporcionó tregua y volvió a golpearlo esta vez con su patada mágica lo cual dejo igual de malherido al impostor y se dio por vencido.

Ya no puedo pelear contigo eres bueno al parecer el no recordar tu amor te hace mas preciso peleando ya que no te distraes pensando en su bienestar.

¿qué olvide a mi amor?, pero yo no tengo ningún amor

Eso crees y solo dices eso por que tus prometidas borraron tu recuerdos, solo ahí una manera de que los recuperes

¿cuál es?, me siento incompleto y eso es desagradable así que dime el remedio.

Tienes que vencer al guerrero que te espera al salir de este pasadizo, el te dirá que hacer, es todo lo que te puedo decir...

El impostor cayo desmayado y en un segundo desapareció, en su lugar se abrió una luz al frente del chico la cual supo seria la salida de aquel lugar tan extraño, corrió hacia ella y decidió que trataría de volver a sentirse completo.

**Amante del amor**

**Quisiera ser la**

**Enredadera**

**Que sube por tu piel de**

**Seda**

**Beberme tu pasión**

**Amarte entera**

**Amante del Amor**

Mousse, miro intrigado a la chica que tenia enfrente como era posible que ella le ayudara con su visa amorosa, si ni el mismo habia tenido gran éxito con ese aspecto.

Vamos no me mires así solo haremos que Shampoo se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti después de todo no creo que le seas del todo indiferente.

Eso crees, bueno no pierdo nada con intentar hacer lo que me digas de todas maneras ya he intentado de todo.

Siendo así usaremos a los celos para que ella se de cuenta, es muy amiga mía así que me podría hacer ese favor no te preocupes todo déjamelo a mi cuando regreses a tu casa todo el plan ira sobre ruedas.

Pero que los celos eran amiga suya bueno después de todo lo que habia visto eso no se le hacia del todo raro, por ahora lo mas importante para él era que sus amigos encontraran la felicidad además eso haría mas fácil la ejecución del plan. Se despidió de la chica que aparentaba ser Shampoo y siguió su camino para poder salir de ese lugar tan poco común pero que lo habia inspirado a que tal vez solo debía cambiar algunas cosas de él, se disponía a seguir cuando la chica lo detuvo.

Espera galán no solo hará el trabajo mi amiga también yo debo cambiar algunas cosas de ti...por ejemplo esas gafas te ves mucho mejor sin ellas pero como te son indispensable tendremos que hacer algo con esa miopía colosal que tienes.

Le quito las gafas a Mousse que se quedo casi ciego por que todo lo vio borroso así que no vio que la chica convertía sus gafas en una especie de energía que después volvía a introducir en los ojos de Mousse digamos que fue como una operación para corregir su ceguera, después de esta acción el chico pudo volver a ver perfectamente claro que noto que ya no traía los lentes.

Ahora si te ves muy bien, la dejaras asombrada eso te lo aseguro.

Gracias, espero poder pagarte algún día el favor que hoy me haces..

No te preocupes solo quiero de pago esto...

Se acerco al chico nuevamente y lo beso apasionadamente, el solo se quedo ahí parado por que no sabia si era conveniente responderle aunque teniendo la imagen de Shampoo no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la intensidad del beso y le correspondió se separaron hasta que necesitaron aire.

Bueno gracias por el pago y por ultimo dejame decirte que eres muy bueno besando la dejaras impresionada, no creo que nadie la haya besado así nunca así que aprovecha esos dotes tuyos buena suerte- dicho esto desapareció.

**A fuego lento yo te**

**Quisiera amar**

**Amante del amor**

**Quiero quererte**

**Dulcemente**

**Y beso a beso hasta**

**Vencerte**

**Muy poco a poco**

**Profundamente**

**Amante del Amor.**

Los cuatro se encontraron fuera pero vieron que en lugar de haber salido a campo abierto por decirlo de alguna manera habían ido a parar a lo que parecía una arena romana donde se desarrollaban las peleas de gladiadores.

Pero donde estamos-dijo la peliazul

No tengo la menor idea Akane, pero parece una arena romana- Ryoga se puso a inspeccionar mas de cerca el lugar para estar seguro de que no era otra ilusión.

Oye Mousse por que no traes tus lentes, acaso puedes ver sin ellos- Ranma veía al chico pato impresionado.

Si paso algo sorprendente dentro de ese lugar ya no necesito los lentes veo perfectamente- sonrió muy emocionado.

Pues te ves muy bien Mousse seguro impresionaras a Shampoo- expreso Akane de todo corazón.

Repentinamente el piso comenzó a vibrar como si algo muy grande se acercara, los cuatro chicos se pusieron en guardia preparados para lo que fuera hasta que de una de las puertas salió un monstruo el mas desagradable que hubieran visto, ninguna descripción que les hiciera haría posible que se imaginaran la horripilante figura del monstruo, los cuatro solo pudieron ver a la cosa que se les acercaba ya que estaban casi petrificados del sobresalto y le repugnancia que les causaba le bestia.

**Nota de la autora: Hola espero les haya gustado por que no tengo mucho que agregar, solo que le quite los lentes a Mousse por que la verdad se ve mejor sin ellos... Además creo que me quedo bastante bien modestia aparte ¿verdad?, pues ahora si vendrá la pelea final para ver al sabio espero sus sugerencias y comentarios en mi mail adiós por el momento.**

**Atte. Laureo**


End file.
